Death of the Innocent
by TheresA-Pickle-InMyCookieJar
Summary: The season 4 crew are staying over at a haunted house. Eventually there is a murderer...please read and review.....
1. Chapter 1

(Ha, ha. This is Silent Raindrops, now under the name of Midnight Raven*Soaring Angel. Do not go there, because you want to read my Digimon fan fictions, because there won't be any. And Sunny says not to contact me through his account. He's annoyed)

Hear ye! Hear ye! Another story Darkened Loner has created! This story takes place in the modern times in somewhere. I don't' know. Maybe an evacuated land in Japan…. Hope you like it dudes! Oh, and its gonna be a long time before I write more chapters cuz I don't' have the darn Internet!

Death of the Innocents 

Izumi stepped out of the taxicab joined by her fellow friends: Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, Takuya, and Tomoki. It was summer vacation where the teenagers sat back and relaxed.

Kouichi rented a grand house that had been isolated for over a century ago. Rumor was told that whoever sets foot in the house gets murdered. But that's just a lie, right? The house alone was isolated.

The house was very massive, its sculptures on the doors seem like trying to jump you any second…the windows were broken and shattered. Two statues stood in front of the house, its hollow eyes staring back at you. And their lips curved, as if they're smirking.

"This place gives me the creeps!" Shivered the 16 year-old-girl. 

"Izumi, stop being a chicken. Its gonna be chilling' spending a month here!" Takuya said.

Junpei whimpered, "Could the curse really be true?"

"You're an as Junpei. So shut up." Explained Kouji.

Tomoki, the 13 year old stared at the house. Vines were covering all over the damn place and woods everywhere surrounded the house.

Izumi took a glimpse at the broken windows. A chill ran through her spine has she hauled her luggage. As she stared even harder at a window, a shadowy figure walked away. She blinked once. Twice.

"Hey Izumi." Called out Kouichi. "Whatcha looking at?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

The 6 of them headed towards the inside of the house. Inside was dark and damp, very eerie and silent.

"Hello?" screamed Takuya.

Hello, Hello, Hello? It echoed. 

"Hey that's mad hot!" Grinned Junpei. "Junpei's a hot stud!"

That was echoed too.

"Quit it, you dumbass!" Izumi kicked him on the ankle. Junpei wailed. In the hallway of the entrance was a red carpet all dusty. There were stairs that led to different rooms. A slanted mirror was hanging on the hallway and a chandelier in the dining room was smashed on the floor.

"Who the hell could've done this?" wondered Tomoki. "Are you sure you guys wanna stay here?"

Kouichi nodded. "Uh…well, why not?"

Takuya chimed in, "The curse is all nonsense. We'll all be fine. Don't tell me you're all scared of this shit."

Izumi glanced past her shoulders. She knew positively that someone or something was watching them. But who? She wondered.

"I think we should find ourselves a room and unpack. Everyone agree?" Ordered Takuya. They all nodded.

They all walked off to different directions. Farther Izumi had walked into the corridors of the all. Too dark to see too scared to run. Izumi's heart pounded, her eyes shifting from side to side. Steadily, she walked in search of a room.

Finally, she found a room on the second floor. When you walk into the room, there's a huge bed in front of you. It was immense, her bed and her closet. She opens the curtains. The moon shone brightly throughout her bedroom. Then she flicked on the lights.

Izumi unpacked her items and sat down on her bed in her pajamas. This gonna be a long night." She stared at her toes. A shadowy figure dashed past her bedroom. Izumi jumped.

"What the hell is going on?" she screamed. She grabbed an umbrella and followed in the direction where the "thing" had been.

She walked down the halls and there it was. A dead end. "Oh great." She muttered. "Maybe it was my freaking imagination scaring the hell out of me. Or maybe its one of the guys."

She calmly walked back into her room and locked the door.

"Whatever it is," She said, "I'll get to the bottom of this!" She turned off the light and closed her eyes. Quietly, she went to sleep.

The figure appeared out of nowhere in Izumi's room. He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her forehead. "My dear love, you have returned to me." It muttered.

Slowly the creature disappeared in thin air.

So…how do you dudes like the chapter so far? Is it interesting yet? I just wanna know! I've been working REAL hard to produce an interesting suspenseful Kouzumi story for a change. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

(Hi. This is Midnight Raven. Enjoy reading Sunny's story)

Okai, readers! This is chapter two, obviously. What the hell is going on in this queer house? There are lots of freaky stuff happening, and I mean freaky! The chapters may be short, but it's easier to read! So…on with the story!

Chapter 2 

She looked outsider her window her window to breathe the fresh air. "Good morning my darling. How are you today?" asked a handsome young gentleman. His flaming red hair and freckles shone in the daylight.

_Zorana smiled, her aquamarine eyes glittering. "My dear Keary, it has been a lovely day today."_

_Keary kissed her on the lips, while running his fingers smoothly through her long blonde hair. _

_"Well, well, well." Interrupted a voice. "Did I rudely interrupt something very important you two are doing?"_

_Both of them turned around and saw Donavon staring straight at them. His hair blazed wildly and fire was raging through his eyes._

_"Donavon, don't be jealous of us. It gets you nowhere." Said Keary. _

_"I personally think she's better off with me! Not a scum like you!" Donavon screamed._

_Zorana shrieked. "Both of you stop it this instance! Let's have some breakfast." She walked out of the piano room and her puffy green dress staggered across the floor. Her love followed her._

_"Screw those blasted bastards!" Donavon hollered._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izumi woke up her bedroom with the sunlight seeping through the red velvet curtains.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hey Izumi. The guys and I are playing football in the woods behind the house. You wanna come?" Asked Kouichi.

Izumi opened the door still in her nightgown. "NO, it's alright. I'll stay here. Have fun!"

Kouichi smiled and walked down the stairs. She looked around her. There were four floors in the house and some room she had never visited.

She grabbed a flashlight and walked out of her room. She took the stairs to the third floor. She shone the light around every door.

She walked all the way to right side of the third floor. She turned the knob and opened the door slowly. There was a beautiful brass piano and a dirty fireplace.

There were picture frames hanging on the walls with candle sticks lying on the floor. The candleholders were on top of the cupboard over the fireplace. There were also small picture frames of people.

"My, they look so handsome and hot!" exclaimed Izumi. Next to the picture frames was a dusty worn out teacup.

"I wonder why that's there."

She walked out of the piano room and closed door. She walked to the room three doors down from the recent place she had entered.

It must have been one of those guys' rooms, she thought.

Izumi knew she shouldn't have entered the room but she was curious—about everything. There was also a fireplace in the room. There were books on the shelf. Lots of books piled up. She took out a book and flipped through the pages.

"Wow. This is a very old photo album!"

"They must have been the first people who owned this house."

She flipped through the pages again.

Slowly someone crept behind her. She didn't notice anything. The hand grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Gak!" She screamed and turned around. "Kouichi! You startled me!"

He lowered his voice. "What are you doing in my room?"

She apologized. "I'm very sorry, Kouichi. I didn't know that this room belonged to you." She stared at him. He was covered in mud.

He stared at her and replied, "Just remember to ask permission."

She nodded and placed the book where she got it.

She slipped past him and walked down the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zorana locked the door of the piano room. "We know you're hiding in there!" shouted a voice.

_The men were banging hard on the door, trying to break it down._

_"We know it was you! You can't hide from the truth!" shouted Worden._

_"Burn her! Kill her! Punish her!" Screamed Theron._

_"It wasn't me!" she cried. "It wasn't me!"_

_She stared into the picture frame of her love, Keary. Suddenly someone drugged her mouth with a cloth. She kicked and squirmed and knocked down the unlit candles._

_The creature laughed._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izumi wondered alone in the woods. As she walked, the leaves crunched in her footsteps.

The weeds were growing high and it prickled against her skin. She stood in the field of grass. 

"The place is strange. Why am I here anyways?"

Suddenly from out of nowhere she hears someone screaming and running.

Tomoki ran out of the field of grass and crashed into Izumi.

Tomoki looked scared and frightened. Tears swelled in his eyes.

"What happened, Tomoki? What happened?"

Tomoki quivered but answered, "It's…it's…Junpei! He's…He's dead!"

Is the story getting interesting yet? Junpei died! How could he? That was sad…and depressing. I know you're asking, "Why did he die? Who killed him?" And all that. But too bad, you gotta read and it find out!


	3. Chapter 3

(Yup, yup. Midnight Raven again. But Sunny wrote this story)

Wow. Already he second chapter and a murder take place. Dude, what the hell is happening to those poor teenagers? Who killed Junpei and why? Maybe I'm trying to foreshadow you things in these chapters…ARGH!!! What am I doing? Now I'm just giving you ideas!

Chapter 3 

Izumi wasn't sure if she heard right. She stared into the innocence of the little boy's eyes. She put her arms around him and asked, "Are you sure he's not sleeping heavily or something?"

Tomoki stared into her eyes, his pupils swelling up again. There was a faint noise of rustling in the grass. It grew louder and louder….

Takuya popped out of the grass!

"Ahhhhhhh!' Tomoki and Izumi screamed.

"Chill out man. What the hell is wrong with you?" wondered Takuya.

Izumi was about to call him a jerk when she noticed he was covered in mud, and a stream of blood running down his arm.

"What happened to you babies?" he said again.

"Junpei's dead, Takuya. He's dead." Izumi explained softly.

"This is bullshit! Tell me you're joking with me."

"It's not a lie." She continued.

"Where is the body?"

Tomoki pointed to the field of grass. "Over…over there." He choked out.

The three of them walked past the field of grass, and found Junpei's corpse lying in the mud. Bloodstains streamed all over him.

Izumi put her hands over her face, crying real hard. So did Tomoki.

Takuya stared at the body speechless.

"Oh my god." Shouted someone. Kouji stood in front of the corpse holding onto Kouichi. Kouichi had a scraped knee.

Izumi noticed something. Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi are all stained in mud. Why does Takuya have blood on his arm and Kouichi with a scrape knee, she thought.

"Let's bury the poor guy." Whispered Takuya.

Kouji nodded. "I'll help."

A couple of minutes after burying the corpse, the all waked back inside the house. They walked into the living room and Izumi started tearing again.

Kouji held her in his arms. "It's okay. Whoever did this, we'll find him. Do you want to rest?"

Izumi stared into his eyes and nodded. Takuya and Kouji brought her to her room. She turned on the lights.

"Thanks." She murmured.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Her hands were tied behind her back. She kept struggling to set herself free._

_"It won't work. You're mine now." Laughed a raspy voice._

_"So it was you! It was you all along!" shrilled Zorana, filled with angst. "Of all the things you do, you go do something insane like this! Are you out of your mind!?"_

_"NO, you're wrong my love. I did it for you, for us." He said._

_"PTUIIIIIII!" She spat. "There is no "us." I'm not your beloved at all and never will be!"_

_He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight in her eye. "As long as you're my hostage, you will love me."_

_Behind Zorana, she used her brooch to incision the rope. Finally, it broke and—she kicked him in the groin._

_He yelped and she made a run for it._

_"You can run," he screamed. "But you can't hide!"_

_Zorana ran down the corridors of the hallway and shouted, "Someone, help me! Please help me!"_

_He seized an axe and followed hot on her trail. "If I can't love you, no one can!"_

_She fled for her life. Her dress staggering past her feet and her shoes clicking against the wooden floor._

_She grew weak in her legs and ran out of breath. She took one more turn…Dead End._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

Takuya and Kouji stood at the doorway. "You shouldn't worry about what happened right now. You'll build up stress." Explained Takuya.

She stared at the both of them. How could they be worrying about stress when a close friend of ours was…was…murdered!?, she thought. Maybe they're the killers and don't want to admit it. But why would they kill him? And why am I suspecting my other friends? This is just scaring me a lot, she thought.

"Izumi."

She looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Kouji asked. 

"Yeah, just a bit tired." She bent down to grab her pillow and plumps it up when something shiny fell onto the floor.

Takuya and Kouji noticed it too and waked over to her. Izumi gasped. Kouji's eyes widened and Takuya stood there with his opened.

The glistening object on the floor…was a butcher knife all swarmed in blood.

Dude! So Izumi's the killer! Where the hell did she get the weapon? How come there's a bloody weapon under her pillow? Could it possibly be Izumi? How could she!? Stay tune for the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

(Again, it's Midnight Raven. It's not my fault Sunny doesn't have Internet access!)

Well here's the next chapter to this story of mine. ~rolls eyes~ Duh. Of course it is dude. Okai, so back in chapter three, Izumi had the weapon in her bedroom. Well that's how it ends. Anyway, read more of this weird story.

Chapter 4 

Izumi couldn't believe what she was seeing. The murder's weapon was lying there, on her bedroom floor.

Takuya shouted, "How could you!? How could you kill Junpei?"

She burst into tears. He continued, "Crying wont' get you out of this. Tell me, how-."

Kouji interrupted him. "We don't know if she really killed him!"

"Well where was she in the afternoon? Why does she have the evidence?" Glared 

Takuya.

"Takuya, take it easy! Izumi wouldn't do anything like this!"

"Why don't' you shut the hell up?" He shoved Kouji. Kouji got pissed off and slammed his fist onto Takuya's jaws. Blood drizzled down his lips. He yelped in agony.

"We can't just suspect anyone. So there's a weapon. Maybe someone snuck in here and placed it here."

Kouji looked at Izumi and uncovered her fingers from her cheeks.

"You'll be fine, Izumi. Trust me."

She sniffled. "Thanks a lot Kouji."

She walked out of her room and quietly slipped into the piano room and closed the door. She sat down on a chair and snatched a piece of paper and pen.

She began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_            Everyday this house gets stranger and stranger. I fear something disastrous will result in one of us. Having Junpei gone is uncomfortable. I'm stuck living in this freaking house, Junpei is murdered, and Takuya assumes I'm the damn murderer. That is bullshit. I want to leave—NOW!_

Izumi was tired so she fell asleep. A couple of minutes later, she woke up because of that strange sensation running through her insides again. She turned around and noticed the door was opened.

Who was in here? She wondered. What did they want? She remembered she wrote the short diary entry. She stared at it and it shocked her. Below the paragraph Izumi wrote, someone scribbled on something:

You loved this beautiful freshly painted house. Whatever happens, harm will not come to you, my love. I will protect you by all means. Who cares if he dies, your heart will still consist of me in it. I love you my darling. And as for friend Takuya, I'll take care of him. You moved into this house, you remained in this house.

Izumi was panic-stricken. Maybe it was just one of the guys pulling a prank on her. She stared at he door and saw a figure run past the door.

"Get away from me! Get away!" she shrilled. She went ballistic. She took the diary and shredded it into pieces. She held a plentiful and threw it into the air. The trash flew all over the place.

The wind blew in her hair. She could hear it whisper in her ear, "You belong to me. You only love me…."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" she cried. She tossed the table over and screamed, "Get…away…from…me!"

Again the wind whispered, "You are mine!" She wondered if she was delusional. She dashed out of the piano room.

The dark shadow appeared and watched as Izumi ran down the halls. It whispered, "It is working according to plan. I will have her or no one, no one will!"

She ran into a room and locked the door. The blonde girl was breathing heavily. She stared around the room and realized she had entered the library. Dusty books with cobwebs were piled all over the place.

"The person must've liked reading." She remarked. She walked off to a bookshelf and began reading the titles of the books. As she walked among the millions of books, one caught her eye.

Izumi took out the book. It had colors of lavender, magenta and silver. The cover felt like velvet. She opened the cover.

_Dear Diary_, it began.

"Someone's diary," said Izumi. She looked at the back cover and it had the signature: 

Zorana Kamachi 

She flipped towards the middle of the page. It said:

_Dear Diary, _

_            Worden has passed way by of a mysterious murder. I do not know how such horrible event took place but I will so dearly miss him. Maybe it was for revenge but I terribly don't' want to think about it no more. Bu the good and exciting news is that Keary proposed to me! Maybe there is a happy ending after all. I'm so gratefully delighted._

Zorana Kamachi

Izumi stared at the journal. A chill ran down her spine as if someone was there with her. She decided to light the fireplace to give her some warmth. She also opened the window for some fresh air. She sat down in front of the fireplace and started reading the diary again.

_Dear Diary, _

_            The others were murdered but luckily my love is still alive, but held hostage. I should've known the killer! That brutal man! He killed them. He killed them and now, I am forced to marry him. He will kill Keary, too. I must save myself from that horrible beast, --_

Izumi stopped reading when the gust of wind blew the books off the table. The wind grew superior and a flame smacked into the diary.

"No!" she wailed. She was up to the part about the name of the murder, but unfortunately the pages caught on fire. Izumi threw the book on the floor and stepped on it until the fire died out.

The part to the journal was burnt. Izumi wondered how that incident happened. It seemed as if someone was preventing he from knowing what happened, from knowing the truth.

Even though some parts were burnt, others weren't. She kept the rest of it and walked out of the room.

The figure stared at her leaving the room. "I was almost close. She had almost found the secret of the murder. I must be careful next time. My love is onto me."

Wow, dude. Creepy isn't it? Will I hope it's still suspenseful to you people? I'm working on it! Thank you readers who are still reading this weird novel. Next chapters waiting to be published just for you people!__


	5. Chapter 5

(Midnight Raven again. Damn Sunny won't review who's the damn killer. Oh god damn it!)

Does this story seem to be to quick on the suspense? Or do you like it like that because it makes the novel more interesting? The evil "thing" keeps following Izumi around. Why is that? It's a bit freaky if you ask me. Anyways, here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5 

"Where'd you find this, Takuya?" asked Kouichi, holding onto the weapon within the plastic bag.

"In…Izumi's room." He slowly answered. 

"You're suggesting she's…."

"The killer." Finished Takuya.

"Interesting." Kouichi was fixing the medal cups. The cups were lying next to the living room door.

"Izumi didn't kill Junpei and I know it!" cried Tomoki. "She wouldn't do anything like that!"

"I agree with you, Tomoki." Said Kouji.

"I wonder what she intends to do now." Growled Takuya. 

"Maybe it isn't Izumi. It could be the person we least suspect." Reminded Kouichi.

All four of them stared at each other. A suspect was amount all of them, including Izumi herself. Right now none of them know whom to trust anymore.

Could it be Izumi who killed Junpei? Or the innocence of the young kid? Maybe it was Kouji, he always excludes himself, he always exclude himself from the others. Could it possibly be the sensible Kouichi, or the hotheaded jerk?

"If Izumi is the killer, I will assail her with my own two hands." Threatened Takuya.

Kouichi got mad. "What the hell are you saying? Are you threatening her?"

Takuya smirked. "Yea. That's right. I'm going to go after that bitch."

Kouichi punched him on the face and Takuya fell backwards.

What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard!?" screamed Takuya. "What kind of slave are you, defending her? She deserves to die!"

Kouichi's eyes flickered. "Watch your mouth, you son of a bitch! You might be the next to perish light Junpei!"

"Guys, stop it!" whimpered Tomoki.

The fight got even worse. They had their hands on each other's collar. Kouji ran in between them, separating the rage.

"Stop fighting, damn it! Now's not a very good time." Kouji spoke.

Takuya spat. "So what are we gonna do now? Wait for the eradicator to get us one by one? Screw this bullshit! I'm not going to wait here for my death to come upon me. I'm going to do something about this shit."

"Hope you go to hell, Takuya!" announced Kouichi.

"Yea, and you're coming with me!"

Kouji broke the fight again. "Argh! I said stop quarreling. This is all rubbish! We can settle this by compromising like people do, or fight like babies do!"

Takuya replied, "Maybe I rather fight like a baby."

"Then you need to grow up, jackass!" shouted Kouji.

"Stop fighting…" Tomoki repeated once more. "Please, just stop fighting."

Takuya's face softened. Just then Izumi entered the living room. 

"Well, well." Said Takuya, "If it isn't the murderer who finally has the guts to show her face."

Izumi glared at him. "For the last damn time…. I didn't murder Junpei!"

"I didn't murder Junpei," mimicked Takuya. "What a bunch of bullshit!"

Kouichi clenched his fists. "Hey, you leave her alone."

"Will, it's Kouichi to the rescue isn't it?" Takuya sneered. "Why don't you slit my throat Izumi? You're good at that, aren't you?"

Izumi was flustered and irritated. She slapped him hard across the face.

"Mother—" He screamed. He raised his palm and Izumi tightly squeezed her eyes. She knew Takuya was going to hit her back. She waited for the stinging pain spread throughout her face. She waited. Nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes. Kouji grabbed tightly on his wrist and stopped Takuya from smacking her.

She ran behind Kouji, hiding herself from Kouji.

Takuya sneered. "What's with you twins trying to rescue her?"

Kouji released Takuya and walked away. Izumi followed him and murmured, "Thanks again, Kouji."

He didn't' answer, but was looking down at the floor. All of a sudden the lights turned off.

Tomoki screamed, "Turn the lights back on!"

"Who turned the lights off?" someone asked. "Let's search for the damn switch!"

Someone else said, "Whoever did that isn't funny at all unless they want me to beat the crap out of them!"

Izumi's heart was pounding real hard. She spread her hands out searching for a switch. Suddenly someone whispered past her ear, "Come to me…. To me…."

She walked forth banged against something. She felt around and realized it was the door. She would open the door and let some light in. She heard a "clicking" sound.

As she turned open the knob, someone screamed. As if some kind of practical joke, the lights were turned on and blood was stained on the floor.

Blood! Blood! And more blood! Yes, yes, I'm freaky and weird.

Masked Dude: ~grabs a knife~ Behold! I am the murder! ~stabs Takuya~

Takuya: Oh, real original. Nice plastic, though.

Junpei: I'm dead on chapter 2! Why so short damn it! I want the fans to love me more!

Masked Dude: that's it! I'm quitting my career!


	6. Chapter 6

(Okai. Three guesses who this is.)

I'm sorry readers, but I think this "suspense" story will end sooner than you think. Maybe I'll finish at Chapter 8. Pretty darn short isn't it? Dudes, I'm sorry. I'm running out of damn ideas! ARRRRGHHHHHHHHH! Pretty ok story from a dude who doesn't read, huh?

Chapter 6 

Izumi stared at the blood and felt her stomach wanting to turn over. She still held onto the doorknob."

"You…" glared Takuya in pain. He placed his hand over his neck. It was bleeding, his skin wet and moist.

"I knew it was you!" he continued. "You slit my throat, just like I told you to, and you almost succeeded. You bitch…."

Izumi stopped him. "What the hell are you talking about Takuya? Why do you assume I did it? Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki, do you agree with him?"

They were speechless, but she knew they were staring at something…something lying next to her. She followed their gazes and stood there shocked. An ice pick covered with blood was lying on the floor.

"How could this happen? I didn't…I didn't…."

"Didn't mind killing anyone?" finished Takuya. "Didn't mind killing your damn friends?"

"I didn't do it! I know I didn't! You have to trust me!" she cried out.

"We've all trust you long enough." Takuya slowly approached her. Panicking, she ran out of the living room door. "Get her!" he shouted.

Takuya and Tomoki ran after her while the brothers trailed behind.

She ran around all over the place. Until finally she ran into a room and locked the door. 

"In there!" shouted Takuya.

They banged on the door with all their might trying to break it down.

"We know you're in there!" shouted Takuya. "We already know it's you! You can't hide from the truth!"

"We should punish her! Damn you Izumi for killing Junpei!" added Tomoki.

"It wasn't me!" she cried. "It wasn't me!"

She walked backwards away from the door. She hit the edge of something and fell on top of it. She fell on someone's bed that seemed vaguely familiar and head a "clunk" on the floor.

She bent over and looked under the bed. She found a book…or a diary on the floor. The others were still banging on the door, but she tried her best to ignore them.

She flipped to a page where it had a bookmark on it. It had written:

My plan is working. It will be just like the old times. I can sense her feelings. I know she loves me and has waited for a long time just to accept my love. But believe me, I have already loved her every since I laid my eyes on her. She is elegant and beautiful. Nothing will come in my ways. Even if it means that I have to murder someone, I will.

I feel a bit remorse from killing him, but he knew what I intended to do. He found out. That bastard nosed into my business! If he weren't even so foolish, he would still be alive. He knew my secret. I couldn't let him reveal what the hell I planned to do. It would just wreck everything. She wouldn't trust me anymore…. I couldn't risk our love.

Izumi kept reading the diary. She wondered if she could uncover any escape routs from the unknown place she was in right now. She badly needed to escape.

Behind the door Takuya and Tomoki screamed, "Get your ass out of here!"

Kouichi ran up to them. "She's in there?"

"No duh, you moron. She locked the door and is now hiding in there." Explained Takuya. "But the way, where's Kouji?" 

Kouichi shrugged. "I don't really know. He told me he was using the restroom. It was something like that."

Takuya eyed him. "That sounds a bit fishy, don't you think so?"

Kouichi and Tomoki nodded. 

"Let's forget him and deal with Izumi right now." Said Takuya.

"Why don't I try to find my brother now?" asked Kouichi.

Takuya nodded, "Yeah, but hurry up."

"OK." He said. He ran downstairs to the second floor to find Kouji.

Izumi opened the window and peered down belong. It was high, but it was the only way to escape. She had placed the diary on the ledge of the windowsill. A gust of wind blew.

"Sheesh. It's a bit chilly…. I can't believe those numskulls think it's me. I have to act fast or they'll barge in any second now!" she exclaimed.

She rubbed her hands together and approached the window. She was quickly thinking of a few tactics to climb down the window.

Suddenly the wind blew very hard and the cover of the diary opened and pages flipped. The wind stopped and so did the journal. It stopped on a page. Izumi read it quietly.

"OH, MY, GOD!" She screamed, her eyes widened. "I can't believe it! How could he!? I now who the killer is! It's--." 

Before she could say anything, someone grabbed her by the shoulders and drugged her with a cloth. She wriggled and squirmed, and accidentally tore out a page. She clutched onto it. The sound grew faint and everything was still. The darkness surrounded her.

HA!!! I'm going to stop right here and not continuing to write the story…yet. You readers just have to wait until summer vacation is over! Or maybe I'll ask a friend to type a chapter for me! HAHAHAHAHAHA! The suspense is killing you! If it's not, well…. It's killing me!


	7. Chapter 7

(Again this is Darkened Loner's dear friend uploading his story. He still doesn't have Internet accident unfortunately so, yeah.)

Alright, alright! I'll write the damn chapter for you readers! ARGH! Most of you threatened me and personally I rather die! I should've twisted the story a bit because how all you readers are getting ideas! And I sometimes wonder what you people are thinking….

Chapter 7

Takuya and Tomoki kept trying to break down the door. "You can't stay in there forever!" screamed Takuya. "We know you're the killer, and besides, there's nowhere else to hide!"

With a last kick, the door flung open. Both of them barged in, hoping to discover Izumi sulking in a corner. Instead, no one was there and the window as opened.

"She's not in here!" exclaimed Tomoki feeling a bit shocked. "Do you think she could've jumped out the window?"

Takuya peered down the window and explained, "This is a possibility, but I don't think so. If anyone jumped off the ledge, the person will probably result in an injury. No way can that preppy girl not have a sprained ankle."

Tomoki nodded. "I guess you're right. Let's tell Kouichi and Kouji that Izumi escaped."

"Ok, sure, kiddo." Takuya spied the diary on the floor. "Right now, go without me. I'll be coming after you."

Tomoki listened to his command and ran out the room. Takuya reached for the book and flipped through the pages. His eyes widened and stared in horror.

"It was him all along! But…why? That bastard lied to us all!" Takuya was furious and tried looking for answers. "Damn it! I accused the wrong person! Where is she?"

~Somewhere in someplace~ (Yeah that's right! It's somewhere and I'm not telling!)

Izumi woke up feeling a bit drowsy. "Wha-, where am I?" She couldn't move because her arms are tied behind her back. The location was dark; she couldn't identify where she was.

The place was filled with hay and no light seeped through the cracks on the wall. She was locked somewhere. She peered behind the bars and it resembled somewhat like a maze.

Izumi started to panic. Sweat and heat covered her forehead. What was going to happen now? She must escape, but where to? She doesn't even know where the hell she is located. Is she still inside the house? Someplace else? But where!?

She rummaged around for a sharp object to incise the rope. Suddenly she felt fear and chills creep over her spine. A shadow swayed in the dark corner. Izumi stayed quiet, only hearing her heart eating. BUMP, BUMP. BUMP, BUMP. BUMP, BUMP. BUMP, BUMP.

The feeling was intense. Slowly the creature crept over to Izumi. Izumi glared at it, expecting to see the murderer. But as its feature was in the dim light, his face was unfamiliar. Izumi had never seen him before. Who was he? Why was he here?

His red hair shimmered. A sly grin spread across his face. "How do you do, my lady?" He smiled.

Confusion arose into her thoughts. She had never seen him before, not in real life anyways. His face…. There were photos of him. Izumi stared at him. "You're one of those people who used to live here!"

"Correct, my darling. And you thought that fool killed your pathetic friends."

She suddenly remembered. "Kouichi! Where is Kouichi?" 

The spirit was shaping his hair. He gave her a sad look. "I'm afraid of this, Kouichi, is dead."

Izumi stared at him in horror. "How? How did he die? Why? You did this to him, you bastard! You murdered him, like you would do to all of us!" She burst into tears.

"Now. Now." Said the spirit. "I wouldn't dare harm you. As a matter of fat, I love you. It's the others I despise. I killed Kouichi so I can restore my soul into his body. My shape is enhancing. Soon we'll be together again…."

He looked at her. His lips drawing closer to hers. They almost touched, when- SMACK! Izumi kicked the ghost away. "Fine." He glared. "See you later. I'll tell the others you have escaped, as I resume that gentleman's body again."

He locked the door and walked away. With tears still streaming down her eyes, she was helpless. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't fight back. Alone she wept in the dark. But then she got herself questioning again when Takuya, Tomoki, and Kouichi ran after her, trying to kick the door down, it was locked. How could Kouichi have dazed her with the medication? She thought hard. And where is Kouji?

~Dining Room~

Kouichi stepped into the dining room and noticed Takuya staring out the window and Tomoki looking worried. 

"I have some news." Kouichi declared. "Izumi has escaped." Takuya looked at him. "Oh, man. And I was so eager to catch her and beat the crap out of her. Tomoki, go into the kitchen and pour us some tea."

The kid quietly exited the room to fetch the tea. Takuya stared at him again. "So, your positive Izumi's the killer?"

"Kouichi shrugged. "Guess so."

Takuya's eyes focused on him. 'I have a very weird feeling it's someone else who set it up."

Kouichi gulped. "Who do you suspect?"

"Don't know. Could be you, could be Tomoki. Oh, and where the hell is Kouji?" responded Takuya.

Kouichi's eyes narrowed. "You think it's me…."

"Hey, why not? Everyone here is a suspect. Besides, I got the evidence." Takuya threw the diary at him. "Looks familiar?"

Kouichi gulped. "Where the hell did you get that?" His voice remained soothe and calm.

"Oh, Kouichi. Stop denying it. We already know it's you. SO give up the act." Takuya screamed.

Kouichi shook his head. 'Sorry, but I can never do that." He tackled Takuya and both fell backwards. Kouichi punched Takuya on the nose. Blood streamed down to his shirt. Takuya kicked the twin. Kouichi fell backwards, but steadily rose to his feet. Takuya got up, too. He ran to the window curtains and tugged at it. He planned on typing Kouichi and stop him from his evil doings.

Takuya ran towards him, but Kouichi thrashed him hard on the floor. Then he seized the curtain from Takuya and began strangling him. Takuya squirmed and wiggled, trying to loosen the killer's grip. 

The more Takuya tried prying off the curtains, the more Kouichi pulled tighter. Takuya couldn't breathe, his face turning purple, and his eyes bulging out. He stopped moving.

Kouichi let go of the curtains and spat on him. He was making his way out the dining room when he realized Tomoki was standing there, holding a glass tray of tea. Tomoki stood dead white.

Kouichi looked at him. "You know too much." Tomoki dropped the tray and made his escape. "Kouji! Izumi! Help me!" He cried. Kouichi ran after him. Kouichi picked up the trap and was trailing behind the kid.

Tomoki tripped over the carpet and rolled onto the floor. Kouichi grabbed him by the collar and smashed the glass on his head. CRASH!

Glass and blood splattered everywhere. Tomoki lay on the floor still, not breathing either. Kouichi cackled and laughed. 

Well, here is the chapter you readers had requested for. Well, so now you know who the evil killer behind it all is, I think it was sort of obvious, don't you think, dude? Oh well. Go read chapter 8.

(Ah yes, only a few more chapters to go.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Yes, here goes another chapter. Sunny got a few more chapters, but refused to let me type them up. Only two at a time, he says.)

Argh, dudes. This is chapter 8. I have everything planned out, but don't want to write it. Yeah, ha, ha. I know I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very lazy! Argh, just read this!

Chapter 8

Kouji woke up in the middle of his bedroom. He couldn't remember what happened. He rubbed his head. The very last thing he seemed to recall was that all the guys running after Izumi. They all thought she murdered Junpei…. IZUMI!

Kouji reluctantly sat up. Izumi…. Where is she? Could she possibly be dead? I must find her…. I must! Kouji unlatched the door and peered outside. Dead silence. Nothing. The scenery was dark, but that didn't matter to him. 

He walked into the living room. Nobody was there. Nothing but the still darkness and eerie silence. He was about to walk away when he heard something that sounded like mud being flung. Kouji took a glimpse out the window.

There stood Kouichi, digging a grave in the backyard for Takuya and Tomoki. Kouji's eyes widened. How could his own brother, his own twin, do something extreme like this? He shook his head. "No, no! This can't be true!" But it was.

Kouji, his heart pounding, ran straight out of the entrance. He began frantically searching for Izumi. "Izumi!" He called. "Izumi! Can you hear me?" No reply.

He ran around, trying to find Izumi, yet almost rummaging for a weapon. He gripped onto tea butcher knife he had found in the kitchen. He ran all the way down to the first floor. He was beginning to doubt himself. Maybe she was dead. Or maybe she had escaped somewhere far away.

He didn't' care. Kouji was determined to still find her. He was running into the darkness and accidentally tripped over his sneakers. He fell faced down on the boarded floor.

The tip of the board had opened up and engulfed the teenager underneath it. Kouji, still gripping onto the knife, screamed. "AARRGGGHHH!" He fell into the darkness.

As Kouji finally hit the bottom, onto the cold stone floor, Izumi's ears perked up. At first she jumped but then ran at the caged door.

Kouji was moaning and rubbing his head again. Izumi tried to see whom the figure lying on the floor was. She looked deeper into the vast darkness and realized who it was.

"Kouji?" she asked uneasily. 

Kouji stopped rubbing his head and slowly approached the caged door.

"Izumi? IZUMI!" grinned Kouji. They both were overwhelmed. 'Where is this place?"

"Um…well, I think this is somewhat like a basement, but in a maze form." Assumed Izumi. "But it's awfully nice to see you again!"

Kouji's eyes twinkled. "Me too. Then the expression on the faced turned stern. "Kouichi's the killer."

"Actually," informed Izumi. "Your brother's dead. A spirit had claimed possession of his body."

"Who?"

Izumi shrugged, but she had a question to ask. "How come you and Takuya were covered with mud, and Takuya is also stained with blood?'

Kouji replied, "Well, after Kouichi, Junpei and Tomoki left, Takuya and I decided to play football. As I threw the ball at him, it glided into the air and he wasn't watching where he was going. So he hit a branch, which cut him and fell into a pile of mud.

I ran to help him up and apologized, but he flung me into the mud also."

Izumi nodded. The handsome man also added, "I said I was sorry and that's the thanks I get." Izumi chuckled, but changed the subject.

"Can you help me get out of this place?" She asked.

"Yeah. We must hurry before-," Kouji stopped. He hated accusing his own flesh and blood of being the killer, but to actually know that this accusation was true….

Izumi stared at him, feeling a bit sad for him. Kouji retrieved the knife and asked Izumi if she had a pick.

Izumi searched around in the hay. She found that piece of journal she ripped out…and an emerald brooch. Izumi bent down and tried grabbing it with her hands behind her back. She finally griped onto it and handed it to Kouji.

At first, he fiddled with the lock, but suddenly there was a CLICK. Kouji demanded Izumi to step aside and he kicked the door open. Izumi turned her back against him and ordered, "Help untie me." He did what was asked for and incised the rope.

She hugged Kouji and thanked him. Kouji whispered, "Come on, let's go."

They walked straight ahead and began feeling the wall for direction. They turned left, they traveled right. Apparently, they weren't' going anywhere.

Kouji spied a ray of light shining between the cracks of the door towering above them. The stairs to the door probably led to the backyard, thought Izumi.

Kouji dropped his knife. Both of them pushed onto the door. The exit began to open slightly. They pushed even harder and the door made a loud CREAK!

Finally, the exit opened, Kouji and Izumi turned pale. They stood there frozen, paralyzed. 

"Hello. I've been expecting you two." Snickered Kouichi. "But too bad I have to end it here. Goodbye, Kouji." His brother raised the gun.

Ha! Sorry, but I have to end it here! Dudes, and readers of all ages, I will continue to add the last few chapters and I don't' know if it'll be soon…. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Will that dude, Kouji, die? Sorry dudes. It's for me to know and for you to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

(Ah, yes. The second last chapter. Just one more chapter and then there's a sequel. Stay tune.)

This is chapter 9 and the story's coming to an end! Hm…. I was thinking of creating a sequel to this suspense story…. I do have most of it planned out…. Let's not get into that yet. Anyways, dudes. Read and review!

Chapter 9

Kouichi raised his gun. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to kill you, just like I did with the others. Hey Izumi. Remember the first time you arrived at the house and noticed a figure at the window? Yeah, that was me.

And when a shadow ran past your room? That was me, too, the day when I murdered Kouichi and gained possession of him. Or the time where you wrote the diary and someone answered it? It was all me. 

Junpei was the first to find out everything. He discovered my diary and how there's a secret passage between my bedroom and the piano room. I murdered him at the field. He tried running from me, but fell into the mud. I limped, because that shit head kicked me in the shins. I grabbed the weapon and stabbed him with it."

Izumi started to sob while Kouji had a look of disgust on his face.

Kouichi continued, "I planned every murder and pretend to make Izumi look guilty. And at the living room where Takuya's throat was slit, I hid the weapon behind the cups I was arranging. I could've stabbed him right away, but it was hard to see in the dark. And I called you to exit the door. As you did what I ordered, I placed the ice pick next to you so it seemed like you were trying to escape."

Izumi blurted, "You are a dirty rotten bastard. I hate you! I hate you!"

"I can't believe you killed my brother AND my friends." Kouji said coldly. 

The spirit inside Kouichi sneered and laughed, "Well enough talking. Let me finish what I had started."

Fear crept inside Izumi as Kouichi began to pull the trigger. BANG!!! Izumi screamed and jumped. Kouichi missed his target as Kouji rolled out of his brother's way. Kouji seized the weapon he dropped and slashed Kouichi's wrist, which caused him to let go of the gun.

Kouji acted quickly. He gripped onto the gun and raised it at his brother's head.

"Don't move." Glared Kouji.

"You don't scare me." Remarked Kouichi. "I swear I will have my revenge on you, you piece of shit."

"Kouji, be careful." Izumi warned.

"I will," he answered. 

Just then Kouichi slugged Kouji in the face and tried retrieving his weapon back.

"No!"  Cried Kouji. The gun had pointed to the ceiling as Kouji accidentally fired. Izumi was petrified, but tired yanking the killer away from Kouji. Kouichi shoved her to the floor and kicked the gun out of their reach.

Kouji punched Kouichi on the nose. Kouichi tackled his brother and they both fell backwards.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" roared Kouji.

Kouichi got off his brother and there laid a dagger pinned to Kouji's chest.

"No!" sobbed Izumi. "This can't be! No…. Kouji…." She ran to Kouji and pulled out the knife slowly. Blood stained onto the weapon.

Izumi threw the knife onto the floor. She began hugging Kouji and tearing all over him. "…. K…K…Kouji. Are you alright?"

Kouji pressed onto his chest. He quietly moaned with pain. Izumi cried even more. "Oh please." She shouted. 'Please be okay!" Kouichi just stood there and sneered. He bent swiftly and quickly went to pick up the knife.

"Izumi…. Izumi." Coughed Kouji.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Run…runaway…. NOW!"

"No!" cried Izumi. 'I won't leave you!"

Suddenly she felt a light tap against her neck. She titled her head backwards a bit. Kouichi stood there with the blade close to her neck.

"Don't worry." Kouichi remarked. 'None of you will be leaving. Especially not you…."

Kouichi stared at Kouji helplessly lying on the ground with streams of blood gushing.

Kouji warned the killer. "If you dare touch one strand of her hair…." Kouji coughed and started breathing heavily. "I sweat I'll have my vengeance on you."

Kouichi, still holding the knife, twiddled with her hair. "I, Donovan, of course wouldn't even dream of harming my only precious one."

He fiddled with the knife…smoothing it against her skin. Izumi gripped onto Kouji even harder.

"Follow me…. The both of you." Barked Kouichi.

Kouji slowly stood up with the help of Izumi, supporting him.

"Be…before we follow your…your orders," choked Izumi, "I want to tend Kouji's wound first."

Kouichi responded, "Alright, but I'll be watching you."

Izumi set Kouji onto the floor and pulled off his t-shirt. She took the bandages and began wrapping him with it.

Kouichi was standing there holding the knife and watching their every move.

When the wound was fully tended Izumi put aside the rest of the bandages. Kouji wore his T-shirt back on.

She walked up to Kouichi with Kouji walking behind her. Kouichi raised the knife.

"Ready to come with me?" he asked.

"Actually…. I am." Izumi answered. She pranced on Kouichi and big hard onto his fingers.

"Damn it!" He screamed and dropped the knife. Kouji slugged hi brother with all his might and he fell onto the floor hiding his face under his arm. Kouichi was feeling unsteady.

Kouji, still holding onto his chest, reached for Izumi's hand and ran into the woods.

Hmm…. There might be a slight possibly where the next chapter might be last…. Oh well. Yes, yes it would be sad if this all came to an end…. Dudes, have fun reading, anyways. 


	10. Chapter 10

Yes…. I have a great possibility that this is definitely the last chapter. A question for whoever cares: Do you think my story sucks, because the chapters are always too short? ARGH…. Whatever dude. Have fun reading.

Chapter 10

"Come on, run faster before he catches up to us." Screamed Kouji.

Izumi nodded. Even though she began to feel breathless with her legs feeling weak, she till ran as fast as her legs could take her.

They ran into the dark forest, not knowing which way to go. They sped up faster when Kouji tripped over a twig. He rolled down the hill taking Izumi with him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed.

They were covered in mud and leaves as they rolled down the treacherous hill. Finally everything came to a halt as they unraveled on the flat surface again.

Kouji pressed slightly onto his chest. They were sprawled out onto the floor, lying there breathing intensely.

"Izumi," Kouji breathed out loud. "Are you injured?"

She took a long breath. "No…what about you?"

Kouji shook his head indicating it meant "No." "We have to escape this place as fast as we can…before…." Kouji paused for a few seconds, still shocked about the truth and whispered, "…Before he comes after us."

"Alright, but right now I think we should walk…. My legs are sore from running." She crawled over to Kouji and wrapped one of her arms around his waist. "Here. I'll help support you as we walk."

Kouji slightly smiled. "Thanks."

~At The Basement~

Kouichi opened his eyes and rubbed his head. Where the hell did they go? He thought. They probably must've run off into the forest…. It's the only place left to go….

He stopped thinking and clumsily stood on his feet. He grabbed the bloodstained knife ad it glistened in the bright moonlight. Kouichi marched into the dark woods.

~Back to Izumi and Kouji~

"Do you want to take a rest?" asked Kouji.

"No, it's alright. I think I might have a bit of strength left. Maybe there might be a town or some police station up ahead-,"

"-Look Izumi." He interrupted. "I suggest we take a rest for now. We've been walking in this forest of nowhere. Plus, I think you need to save the rest of your energy."

Izumi looked at Kouji and seated him down on a rock. She sat down beside him. For a few minutes, they sat there in silence.

Izumi walked straight ahead, looking for a way out. It's too dark to see anything, she thought. Kouji followed her.  Izumi was busy trying to see through he darkness.

As she walked deeper into the woods, she tripped over a few stones and plunged off the edge of the cliff.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked. 

"IZUMI!" Kouji yelled back. 

He gripped onto a tree branch and grabbed hold of Izumi's wrist. With all his might, he reeled Izumi into his arms.

Izumi was breathless. Her face was filled with fear and terror. She clung onto Kouji for dear life. Slowly they both walked away from the cliff.

"Izumi! Be careful! You scared us both for a moment there!" Kouji looked a bit worried.

"Th…Th…. Thank you, Kouji." She silently whispered.

"Well, hello to you two!" Said a gruff voice.

Kouji and Izumi turned around. Kouichi sneered at the two of them.

"You!" Exclaimed Kouji.

"What? Forgot about me already?" The killer asked. 'Sorry I had to end your, "love fest." 

Kouichi started snickering, then burst into laughter. The two of them backed a few feet away from the cliff.

"Stop right there!" Kouichi barked.

The girl and the injured victim halted to a stop. The killer was playing around with the blade, swinging it side to side. Kouji and Izumi just watched the deadly weapon dangle from Kouichi's hand.

"Leave us alone, damn it!" Shouted Izumi.

"Oh, screw the both of you."

Kouichi pointed the dagger towards them and at full speed, charged straight at Kouji.

"Get out of the way!" Hollered Kouji.

He pushed Izumi out of harm's way and she fell onto the ground.

As Kouichi swing the knife at Kouji, Kouji grabbed his brother's wrist and kicked the knife out of his reach. Kouichi slugged Kouji with his other hand. Kouji fell backwards as Izumi screamed.

Kouji lay on the floor. Kouichi kept kicking him hard in the ribs, which caused Kouji to fall on the floor.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Repeated Izumi.

"Who's the tough guy now, huh? You damn bastard, stealing my love away from me!" Screamed Kouichi as he kicked Kouji in the ribs again.

The last final blow, Kouichi had gathered all his strength. He prepared to kick Kouji when-, 

Izumi tackled him and sent both of them falling off the cliff.

Kouji scrambled to his feet and leaped towards the edge of the cliff. Fortunately he caught Izumi by the arm.

Kouichi held onto Izumi's ankle. The weight was too heavy for Kouji to grasp onto. Slowly his fingers began to slip.

"Kouji! Don't let go!" Said Izumi.

"I'm trying." He answered. "But I can't hold onto the both of you…."

Kouichi cut in. "If anything, you'll die with me!"

Slowly Kouji's fingers were slipping and he gripped onto Izumi's arm tighter. Izumi used her free leg and began kicking Kouichi's hand. Slowly he began to slide off. Then Izumi kicked him real hard on his chest and he quickly let go of her ankle.

Kouji pulled Izumi up to the ground and they watched as the murderer's body lay helplessly on the hard floor. The moonlight made the blood visible to see.

'Good-bye, Kouichi," muttered Izumi. "Goodbye Donovan."

End.

Whoo hoo! This weird story I wrote finally ended. Well too bad it had to end on the tenth chapter. I could've made it longer, but I guess nothing came to mind. Oh well dudes…time to write my sequel. READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! Argh…don't' mind me…I'm a bit retarded.


End file.
